Rainbowizer
Rainbowizer is an American action/adventure science fiction fantasy horror-comedy-drama animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Viette, produced by Disney-ABC Domestic Television and Man of Action Studios, airing on Disney XD in TBD 2019. Plot After learning that he's half-human, half-Coloroid, his mother was from an dimension, and has powers way beyond a mortal man, Damian Royne uses his powers to become the Rainbowizer where he battles villains that are both Earth and Colorotopia while also struggling dealing of balance his life as an normal man and an superhero. Characters Heroes * Rainbolt/Damian Royne/Rainbowizer (Voiced by Seth Green) - Half-human, half-Coloroid and the series' main protagonist. * Rainbella/Andrea Royne/Lady Rainbowizer (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Rainbowizer's sister and the series' secondly main protagonist. * Iris Powers/Lady Pink (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Rainbowizer's love interest/partner. Allies * Justice Fighters ** Hao-Max/Harold "Hal" McKenzie/Heroimus (Voiced by George Newbern) - The leader of the Justice Fighters. ** Zeke Summers/Speed Lad (Voiced by T.J. Miller) - The team's speedster and jokester. ** Rachel Summers/Magic Woman (Voiced by Hynden Walch) - Zeke's sister and magical expert. ** Professor James Stack/Armor Titan '''(Voiced by Marc Worden) - The team's tech expert and second-in-command. ** '''Sharko (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An humanoid shark and the team's underwater specialist. ** Brulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The team's muscle and an interdimensional strongman. * Rella (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - Rainbowizer and Lady Rainbowizer's mother. * Captain John Royne (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - Rainbowizer's father who is a police captain. * * * Villains * Darkkyl/Dark Rainbowizer (Voiced by Steven Blum) - Rainbowizer's arch-enemy and the main antagonist. * Aniwomen ** Barbara O'Hara/Scorpion (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - The leader of the Aniwomen. ** Natalia Rodgers/Raven (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - The second-in-command of the Aniwomen and aerial strategist. ** Jessie Robinson/Whale (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) - The muscle of the Aniwowen. ** Dana O'Hara/Wolf '''(Voiced by Tara Strong) - The hotheaded and loner member of the Aniwomen. * '''Reese Simpson/Question Master (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - An question-obsession criminal. ** Questionmen (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane, by Carlos Alazraqui, and also by Eric Bauza, respectively) - Question Master's henchmen. * Spell King (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - An spell-casting criminal. * Monkor the Monkey Lord (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An humanoid monkey who seek to rule the Earth. * Rainbow Hunter '''(Voiced by Frank Welker) - An hunter who never gives ups on his hunt for Rainbow. * '''Maniac Five ** Blightmaster (Voiced by Steven Weber) - The leader of the Maniac Five and an living light show. ** Roy Walker/Stonehead (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The brute of the Maniac Five. ** Madame Ocean (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - An water-based supervillainess. ** Dr. Albert Napier/Duplicate-Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - An villain who can multipled himself. ** Wade Tryon/Radioactive Skrull '''(Voiced by Khary Payton) - An armored radioactive supervillain. * '''Anti-Rainbowizer (Voiced by Logan Grove) - An evil clone of Rainbowizer who is a bit insane. * Melissa Logan/Yellow Goblin (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) - An goblin-theme villainess who has a mad crush on Rainbow. * Pamela Lee Thompkins (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) - An ruthless, cruel, and powerful elder crime boss. ** Samuel "Sam" Thompkins/Ravagerazor (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Pamela's son. ** Valdimir & Dmitri Ivanovitch (Voiced by Gregg Berger and Diedrich Bader, respectively) - Russian armor-wearing criminal brothers. ** Brute (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - Pamela's dimwitted minion. * Ms. Mado (Voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - An interdimensional imp who a bit hyperactive, a bit crazy, and a little bit of a smartmouth sometimes. * Golden Gargoyle (Voiced by Steven Blum) - An humanoid gold gargoyle-like creature. * Amanda Cox/Lady Spectre (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - An spectre-theme villainess who has control the army of the dead. * Angelina "Angela" St. Oliver/Warrior Maiden (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) - An Amazon-theme criminal. * Jokester (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - An jester/clown-like criminal. Episodes See List of Rainbowizer Episodes Trivia *